Mundus Vult Decipi
by Stand Alone Origin
Summary: Seireitei has fallen. Aizen has won. However, not everyone has died, and there are still some who can stage a resistance against "God". But it won't be easy, of course. SPOILERS FOR RECENT MANGA AS IT SHOWS UP. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Sumus Solum Vivamus

I don't own Bleach. Would love to, but I don't.

"_Can you hear me… my dear invaders?"_

She shot up, hand resting on her chest as panted. Glancing down, she saw that for once, the half of the bed next to her was completely empty. Standing, she slid open the door of the bedroom and walked through the halls and into the kitchen, still wearing her flannel pajamas.

"Rukia-chan! We were just about to eat!"

Rukia blinked, rubbing her eyes as she sat next to Urahara. "All right."

"Rukia?"

Rukia looked over at where Renji sat, across from her. "Huh?"

"You feelin' all right? You look pale." He spoke, looking at her over his morning coffee.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Rukia replied. "I just didn't sleep so well last night."

Renji looked as though he might say something else, but a sudden, booming voice interrupted him.

"Breakfast!" Tessai spoke, setting Renji and Rukia's plates down as Ururu set Urahara's down. "Oh, good morning, Kuchiki-san!"

"Good morning, Tessai. Breakfast looks good."

Rukia could have sworn Tessai was sparkling as he and Ururu again exited the room, before shrugging and beginning to eat. "Is Jinta still sleeping?"

"No, he went to go fetch Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan." Urahara spoke, looking over at her. "Are you going out somewhere today?"

Rukia paused, chewing thoughtfully on her omelet before swallowing and nodding. "…Yeah."

She got dressed after breakfast and was ready to leave just as the three children arrived.

"Hi, Rukia." Yuzu spoke upon seeing her with a tentative smile on her face.

"Oh, hey there, Yuzu-chan." Rukia smiled as well. "Is Isshin-san in?"

"Goat-Face? He was drinking tea with your brother when we left." Karin piped up.

Rukia nodded in thanks, then slipped out of the Shoten.

Upon arrival at the Kurosaki household, Rukia knocked on the door.

"Come in, Rukia-chan!" A sing-song voice spoke.

It took Rukia a moment to realize that Isshin could sense reiatsu, but upon doing so, she opened up the door and walked in, moving through the house until she entered the kitchen. Upon seeing Isshin and her brother, she raised an eyebrow slightly. "Um…"

"Hi, Rukia-chan!" Isshin grinned, waving.

"Hello, Rukia."

"Umm, Nii-sama, I have one question." Rukia spoke, blinking. "...What are you doing?"

"Killing Kurosaki."

"...Ah." She looked at Byakuya, holding Isshin up by the throat. "I see."

"Wait, aren't you going to say anything in my defense, Rukia-chan?!"

"Depends. What did you do exactly?"

"Well..."

"He was inappropriate." Was all Byakuya said, before dropping the older man flat on his butt.

"...Okay. So nothing new?" Rukia asked, as she sat at the table, causing Ishhin to burst into tears.

"Rukia-chan, you're so mean to me!" He wailed, jumping towards his large picture of Masaki. "Masaki, why is it that everyone is so mean to me? Am I not cool enough?!"

"Is that even fitting for one of your stature?" Byakuya asked, as he sat at the table as well, watching Isshin with a raised eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well Kurosaki-san, you _**are**_ captain-class...And you _**are**_ crying to a picture..."

"But she's my wifey!"

"It's larger than life size." Byakuya added.

"Masaki was larger than life!"

Both fell silent, and Isshin must have thought they agreed, because he grinned and spoke. "Now, let's have a bit of sake!"

"...It's 9 am..."

"Sake tastes better in the morning!" Isshin replied, getting out a jug of sake and 3 cups.

Rukia glanced at her brother, shrugged, and took one of the cups. Byakuya took one as well, and Isshin's face became stoic as he raised his cup. "To friends we've lost, and friends we've gained."

Rukia and Byakuya both nodded, raising their own cups. "To friends." They spoke, and all three took a drink.

"Ah! I told you sake tastes better in the morning!" Isshin spoke, setting his now empty cup down. "By the way, Byakuya, when's Yoruichi coming over?"

"Later on."

"Which reminds me; I should get back." Rukia spoke, drinking the rest of her own sake.

"Stay a while, Rukia-chan!" Isshin spoke, standing as well.

"No, I really do have to-"

"**ARRANCAR! ARRANCAR! ARRANCAR!**"

Rukia and Byakuya reached quickly for their pockets, pulling out two identical objects that looked similar to iPods. Looking down, Rukia bit her lip, seeing only one arrancar on the screen.

"It's nearby. I'll go get it." Rukia spoke, standing and reaching into her pocket for a soul candy.

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked, watching as she popped the candy into her mouth, coming out of her gigai.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem." The Shinigami garbed Rukia turned to her Chappy counterpart. "Stay here."

"Yup!"

Rukia turned to glance back at her brother, and smiled lightly. "I'll be fine, Nii-sama."

Byakuya merely nodded, and she was gone.

Moving quickly through the city, Rukia looked down at the iPod-like sensing device, seeing she was getting closer...closer...and she was there! Stopping to look around, she couldn't see the arrancar anywhere nearby.

"Ooh, a Shinigami...Haven't tasted one of you in a while..." A voice echoed through the deserted streets she was in, in a menacing, deep tone of voice.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked around, tucking the sensor into a pocket. "Come out! Where are you?"

"Everywhere..." The arrancar replied, then laughed. "But don't worry, girl; you won't feel a thing!"

Seeing movement off to her right, Rukia flash-stepped towards it, slashing with Sode no Shirayuki as she went. The arrancar revealed itself laughingly, its white outfit seeming to glow in the sunlight. Gripping the blade of Rukia's sword in his hand, he grinned.

"Or maybe you will feel something!" He spoke, with the kind of grin that made Rukia's heart jump to her throat.

"You're the only one that'll be feeling something." She spoke, pointing a finger at his chest. "Hadou no you; Byakurai!"

The arrancar's eyes widened, and he jumped away, letting go of Sode no Shirayuki as he went, causing Rukia to smirk lightly as she held her sword out. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" The blade turned white, and a ribbon dangled from the hilt.

"Some no Mai, Tsuki Shiro!" She spoke, and a circle of ice formed under the arrancar, causing him to jump up and away again, just before the ice shot up and would have engulfed him.

"Interesting release, there..." The arrancar spoke, placing a hand on his zanpakuto. "...Girl."

Rukia's eyes narrowed as he drew his zanpakuto, and she moved forward, but he beat her to it.

"Absorb her...Adimo!" He spoke, and the zanpakuto he had withdrawn seemed to shimmer before disappearing, and reforming around him as a large white pair of what looked like wings of bone on his back.

Rukia stopped in her tracks, staring in disbelief at the sheer vastness of the release, gripping Sode no Shirayuki tighter in her hand. "What spiritual pressure..." She murmured, eyes wide.

"Come at me, girl, and find out just how powerful it is." He spoke, grinning still and holding a hand out, extending his pointer finger and bending it twice.

Eyes narrowing, Rukia flash stepped behind him, slashing at his back. The arrancar turned and blocked with a guard on his wrist that was made of bone.

"My name isn't 'girl.' It's Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia spoke, pushing against his arm.

"Then I will tell you mine, as the last you will ever hear. I am Sumer Sulumor...Eighth Espada." He spoke, and knocked her away with ease.

Rukia flew into the air, stopping eventually, her sword still in blocking position. "Espada, huh?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Correct. And we are much more powerful than those before the fall of Seireitei." Sumer spoke from behind her.

Rukia turned quickly, slashing at his chest. Grinning even wider, Sumer grabbed the sword again, impaling himself on it. Rukia gasped.

"I will tell you something now. My special ability is to absorb an enemy's reiatsu through their zanpakuto, until they're sucked dry." He spoke, watching her.

Rukia could tell he wasn't bluffing; she could feel her reiatsu being sucked out as he spoke, at a surprising rate. She moved to pull Sode no Shirayuki from his chest, but he held on with a strong grip. Thinking quickly, she spoke.

"Tsugi no Mai; Hakuren!"

Sumer only had a moment for his eyes to widen before the ice engulfed him, falling to the ground as Rukia withdrew Sode no Shirayuki. She exhaled with relief, managing to sheathe Sode no Shirayuki.

_Seems he...got most of my reiatsu...after all... _She thought to herself, closing her eyes as she fainted, falling forward through the air.

Urahara waited patiently below, one hand holding his hat as he looked up into the air. Renji stood nearby, looking up as well.

"Ah, here she comes." Urahara spoke, truthfully, because barely a second later Rukia fell into his outstretched arms.

"Renji, can you make sure that the arrancar is dead?" Urahara asked, turning to look at the ice, which had shattered upon hitting the ground, as he set Rukia down.

Renji glanced at Rukia's prone form, then nodded. "Yeah."

As the red haired man walked over to inspect the remains of the ice for the arrancar, Urahara placed a hand over Rukia's forehead, palm down. "Stable enough." He muttered after a moment, then placed his hand gently on top of her forehead, snaking under the bang that was always in her face, the palm still down. A green tinted reiatsu surrounded his hand, as though he was giving some of his own reiatsu to Rukia.

"Urahara-san, there are no remains there!" Renji spoke, rushing to Urahara's side. "Only the last of the ice."

"I assumed as much." Urahara replied, not looking up. After a few more moments, he withdrew his hand from Rukia's forehead. "He most likely went to report back to Aizen."

"You don't seem ta care much."

Both Urahara and Renji looked up at where Shinji stood, his hands in the pockets of his white pants.

"Ah, hello there, Hirako." Urahara spoke, as Rukia slowly opened her eyes, beginning to sit up. He helped her to sit, and hand on her back for support.

"I told ya, it's Shinji!" Shinji replied, frowning. "Get it through yer head, would ya?"

Urahara merely smiled. "Habits are hard to break, even after all this time."

"Hiyaah!"

Urahara fell to the ground as a flying kick hit him, literally, head on.

"And ya still forget me!" Hiyori shouted, standing over the fallen man. "Asshole!"

Rukia blinked, and Renji looked at Hiyori. "Who the hell're you?!"

Hiyori straightened from the crouching position she landed in, and turned to Renji, glaring. "Who the hell're you to ask?"

"Both of you, relax." Urahara spoke, sitting up and fixing his hat. "Hiyori, it's been a while since I saw you as well. How are you?" He asked, turning to the blonde girl.

"Mad!"

"Eh, maybe we should get going." Shinji spoke, jumping from his position in the air and landing gracefully a few feet away. He walked towards the group. "After all, Hiyori here has her reiatsu flaring, which ain't so smart if ya ask m-"

Another flying kick from Hiyori, and Shinji was on the ground as well.

"Ouch!"

"Callin' me stupid?!"

"What if I am?!"

"Then I'll do this!" Hiyori jumped, one of her feet aimed right at Shinji's face, but he caught her foot and pulled, causing her to fall as well. He stood, dusting himself off.

"Like I said, can we get goin' already?"

"Ha, of course, of course." Urahara helped Rukia up, and grinned. "You haven't seen my shop yet, even after all these years."

"Yeah, really. Wasn't sure if I wanted to." Shinji spoke, extending a hand to Hiyori, which she, grudgingly, took.

"Why wouldn't you?"

Shinji grinned. "When I first saw ya, I thought to myself that you were a few cans short of a six pack. Haven't taken it back, since."

Urahara grinned back. "And I won't deny it."

_Tell me what you think. I want to hear about your opinions, as this will last a while if it goes as planned._


	2. Sic Semper Tyrannus

_This chapter's finally up! Be prepared for some serious surprises this chapter, as what's happened in the past finally is revealed!_

"Do either of you want tea?"

"...Not really."

Urahara grinned, and sat. "No? Then I'll cut to the chase. What are you, the vizard who hate Shinigami, doing contacting myself, a former Shinigami?"

"Don't be stupid, we're fine with you, Kisuke!" Hiyori shouted, slamming a hand on the table in front of her.

Shinji nodded. "It's true. And I agree with Hiyori, yer bein' stupid." He opened his eyes, which had both been closed previously as he spoke. "Ya know that."

A sly smile. "How so?"

"Ya saved my ass a while back, and I haven't forgotten it. Don't think I will until I repay ya."

Sighing, Urahara took his hat off, and set it down in front of him. "I can't say that I did it all for you back then."

"Did ya do it for you?"

"Somewhat, yes."

"Well, whoever ya did it for, Sousuke would'a killed me'n everyone else if ya didn't show up." Shinji leaned back a bit, shrugging. "So you won't hear me complainin'."

"Ah, I suppose so."

"Stop bein' so frickin' emo!" Hiyori shouted, whapping Urahara upside the head. She stood in front of him, glaring. "Give up blamin' yourself for it!"

Urahara smiled, looking up at her. "You miss a certain 'emo', that blamed himself a lot, do you?" He asked, catching her hand before she hit him again. "I can tell."

"...Che." Hiyori jerked her hand away, crossing her arms. "Yer an asshole, ya know that?"

"I've been told."

"That girl you were with back in town...Any special relationships?" Shinji asked, gesturing with his head towards the door, as Rukia was helping Yuzu and Karin train, and therefore not in hearing range. He grinned. "If so, took ya long enough."

"Maybe I was just waiting for the right person."

"Oh, so ya do like her. She feel the same 'bout you?"

A grin. "That's classified information, Hirako."

Shinji grinned as well. "Ya been waitin' a hundred years to say that again, huh?"

"Seems about right."

--

"What do you have to report, Sumer?"

Sumer stepped out of the ranks of Espada, and turned to face Aizen. "Urahara Kisuke, Kuchiki Rukia, and Abarai Renji are all alive and residing in the living world. The rest in the living world, I haven't encountered, so I am not certain."

"I see." Aizen looked thoughtful, smiling. "So Urahara is still alive, after all this time...Anything else, Sumer?"

"The Kuchiki one is the weak point of them, judging from my fight with her." A sinister smile. "Not bad on the eyes, though."

Gin's grin widened. "Nice." He spoke, leaning back against the wall.

Matsumoto bit her lip, and said nothing.

"I suppose, then...that we have nothing else to discuss for the day. Dismissed."

The Espada all began to file out, and Aizen stood, looking around the original 1st Division. His smile grew into a smirk. "Urahara Kisuke...Such memories."

"Wanna moment ta yerself?"

Turning, Aizen smiled at Gin. "I suppose. After all, it's been around a century, hasn't it, Gin?"

A pause as the smiling man thought, before he nodded. "Sounds abou' right, yeah."

"Then a moment might be preferable."

"Awright. I'm gonna go find Ran-chan." Gin spoke, noticing the woman was no longer in the room.

"Go on."

After Gin had left the room, Aizen sat back down, leaning back.

"A-Aizen-taichou?"

Looking over, he saw Hinamori standing in the doorway. "What is it, Momo?"

"I was told you'd be in here..." She moved forward slowly, cautiously. "Are you alright, Aizen-taichou?" She asked, arriving at the throne, wringing her hands nervously.

He didn't fail to notice. "I'm fine, Momo. What is it?"

"Aizen-taichou, I...I..."

He smiled, and stood, enveloping her in a hug, still towering over her. Resting his head on top of hers, he spoke. "You can tell me, Momo."

"Aizen-taichou...I'm pregnant."

"Oh Ran-chan!" Gin walked out of the meeting hall, looking around. "Where are you, Ran-chan?"

"...Gin."

Gin turned at the sound of his name, and grinned. "There ya are, Ran-chan."

Matsumoto nodded. She was wearing black under the blank white coat that signified her as a commander of the arrancar forces. She sighed. "Here I am."

"What's the matter?" He moved forward, frowning lightly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ya all right, Ran-chan?"

"I'm fine." She replied, and placed her own hand on top of his. "But Gin...What happens now?"

"Whaddya mean?" He tilted his head childishly still with a small frown, and she smiled sadly.

"Urahara, Renji, Rukia...If those three are alive, then who knows who else is still alive, right?" _Taichou, are you still...? _She looked at their hands on her shoulder, and couldn't finish the thought.

"What does it matter?"

She looked up, to see him smiling again.

"If they're still alive, they might last long enough ta cause problems, they might die before we even notice them, or they might live out their lives, and cause no problems. So what does it matter ta us, whether they're alive'r not, if they're just gonna die anyways?" He asked, and put his free hand on Matsumoto's cheek. "Why, Ran-chan? Gettin' nostalgic?"

"...I guess so."

"I suggest ya be careful with that. Wouldn't want Aizen to think ya might betray us..." He spoke, running his nails down her cheek, just under the pressure it took to draw blood. "He's very perceptive 'bout that sorta thing."

Matsumoto swallowed, and nodded. She looked away. "...I will."

"Ugh...A spar?"

"Why not, Mr. Top Espada?" A grin. "What, you don't think you can win?"

"...Quiet, Neliel." Stark replied, frowning. He slipped his hands out of his pockets, and stood with his arms at his sides. "If you're going to attack...do it."

Nel smiled. "No cheap tricks, 'kay?"

Stark's frown grew wider. "I hate cheap tricks. And I'm starting to think that you're..." He turned, grabbing Nel's hand before she hit him. "...Trying to mess me up."

She shrugged as he let go. "Maybe I am."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Both used a sonido and disappeared for a second, before reappearing in front of each other a few feet away, Nel's hand grasping Stark's foot, inches away from her nose. She smiled, dropping it.

"Swords?"

"Fine."

Drawing her zanpakuto, Nel watched as Stark drew his own, then slashed upwards as he slashed down, and the blades met with a clang. They fought for dominance for a moment, then jumped backwards, both using a sonido the second they touched the ground.

Another clash, this time with Stark blocking Nel's downward slash one handed, his sword horizontal. With a quick slash up, he could tell he'd almost disarmed her, but she took it in stride, and slashed towards the left side of his stomach. He blocked. "Is that all you've got?"

A small smile, and she leaned forward, her lips barely touching his. "I wonder." She whispered, as his free hand touched her cheek-

"Ahh, Nel-sama! There you are!"

"Stark, you too!"

"Damn." Nel turned, seeing Pesche and Lilinette standing on the edge of the training grounds.

Stark straightened, sheathing his zanpakuto. "Lilinette, what?" He asked, watching his fraccion with a dull gaze.

"I couldn't find you!"

"And I couldn't find you, Nel-sama!" Pesche added.

"DEYANSUUUUUU!"

Nel sidestepped, and Dondochakka landed, hard, on the ground.

"Ah, Nel-sama, your sidesteps are the best of all the Espada!" Dondochakka exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, right!" The three spoke in unison.

Stark and Nel waited. They waited some more. Then, they waited a little bit more.

A simultaneous; "We forgot." was all they got.

Nel sighed. "Figures." She spoke, and sighed again.

--

"Hiyaah!"

"Missed."

Karin breathed heavily, putting a hand to her forehead and wiping her bangs out of her eyes. "Rukia-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Please shut up." Karin turned to look at her friend. "I can't concentrate."

"Oh, sorry. Guess I'm just a little bit out of it." Rukia smilied lightly. "Go on, Karin-chan, keep practicing, you're doing fine."

Karin nodded, and turned back to facing the dummy about ten feet away. "Hadou no You, Byakurai!"

There was a crackle of energy as the kidou shot from Karin's outstretched finger to the forehead of the dummy, going straight through it.

"Phew." Karin walked over to where Rukia was sitting and slid to the ground, turning to her friend. "So, Rukia-san, did you fight something a little while back? I sensed your reiatsu."

"Yes, it was an arrancar. Eighth espada, he said."

"Didn't you say the eighth espada was dead?"

"The old one is. But apparently, Aizen's got a new one." Rukia sighed. "He's strong, too; much more powerful than the former espada, it seems."

Karin bit her lip, and didn't speak for a while, before saying; "Where's Yuzu? I lost track of her."

"She went out with Ururu to buy groceries a little bit ago." Rukia smiled. "Apparently, you need more milk."

Karin smiled a little as well, and nodded. "Yeah, we do."

They fell silent again, and Rukia stretched, leaning back completely so she was looking up at the blue ceiling made to look like the sky. "This place needs clouds."

Karin looked up, and smiled lightly, wryly as she leaned back as well. "...Yeah."

"So was that all you came for, Hirako?" Urahara asked.

"First off, it's Shinji! And no, that's not all that I came for." Shinji ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed lightly. "It's about Aizen."

Urahara nodded, leaning forward. "Of course it is. It has been for so long, that I don't remember a time that it wasn't about Aizen."

Shinji grimaced, nodding, before speaking again. "...And it's about Ichigo."

Urahara blinked, but smiled. "I thought you already knew enough about him. It's been a year, and you're only just wondering?"

"What if he's not really dead?" Shinji leaned forward as well, his hand curling around Hiyori's under the table. "We know Aizen can make people think people are dead; he's done it before. What if he did it with Ichigo, too?"

_Tell me. When you read Hinamori's sentence, did you have the sudden urge to yell, "Dun dun dun!"? I had to stop re-reading that part, I couldn't help it. xD_


	3. Iunctio Sunt Bono

"'What if he did that with Ichigo?' As in, used hypnosis to make us think Ichigo was killed, when he's really alive? Why would Aizen go to all the trouble?" Urahara asked, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"It would destroy morale, wouldn' it? The Shinigami Daikou who acheived Bankai in three days, and beat a whole shitload a' enemies without gettin' killed, the invincible kid fightin' only to protect his friends, dead? Who would stand up to Aizen, if he couldn't?" Shinji sighed, and leaned back. "It's perfect for Aizen and his plans, those Shinigami're all so simple minded sometimes when it comes to reasons to fight."

Hiyori was strangely silent and downcast, her hand still curled in Shinji's. She was looking down at the table, though she did nod, almost imperceptably, at the last sentence.

Urahara pulled his hat over his eyes. "I think we'd know by now, Hirako. Like I said, it's been a year. If Ichigo hasn't been unveiled yet, he's most likely, truly, dead."

"Prob'ly, but still..." Shinji closed his eyes and sighed lightly. "...It's possible."

"Shinji...we should get going." Hiyori murmured, turning to look at him.

"Oh, right." Shinji turned to Urahara as they both stood. "See ya around, Kisuke."

Urahara stood as well, and smiled lightly. "I'll walk you to the door."

Shinji shrugged, but nodded all the same. "Alright."

The three walked through the store, and, upon arriving at the door, Urahara turned to Shinji. "Hirako, is she-" He started in a low voice.

Shinji's lips curled up slightly. "Yeah, she is. Not all that far along, though. How could you tell?"

"She seemed mad and a little bit...off. And, scientist's intuition."

"You better not do any weird ass creepy experiments." Shinji's eyes had widened marginally when Urahara had said the last sentence. "Got that?"

Urahara smiled. "Got it."

As he watched the two leave, Urahara's head tilted slightly to the side as he leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed. "Everything's changing." He muttered with the same light smile, before he turned, closing the door to the shop behind him.

--

"Pregnant, hmm?" Aizen's fingers danced across Hinamori's cheek, as he looked down at her with an almost sinister smile. "You've just found out?"

"Y-yes, Aizen-taichou. And I came to tell you."

"Of course. Do you know how far along you are?" He asked, his fingers abandoning her cheek to land, delicately, on her stomach.

"No, Aizen-taichou. But not that far, since I only just found out, I guess..." She murmured, her fingers curled up in his shirt.

"Hmm." He replied noncommitally, his arm still draped around her easily, with the knowledge she wouldn't move until he let go, while his other hand trailed down her stomach where, inside, a child was growing with the promise of another loyal subordinate locked in its small heart. He smiled, really smiled. "You'll have to take it easy, Momo. We want to keep the baby, and you, healthy. After all, this is another person we have to raise."

"Of course, Aizen-taichou."

--

"So what do you want for dinner, Uryuu?"

"...I don't know. I don't really mind, I guess."

"You don't? What about onigiri with some fruit in it?"

Uryuu blinked, then smiled lightly at his girlfriend. "How about we go out to eat, Orihime?" He asked, suppressing a shudder at her choice in food.

"Okay!" Orihime smiled widely. "But first, I need to drop some stuff off. And tell Hitsugaya-san that we're going. Oh, do you think he'll want to come, too? Or should I make dinner for him...?"

"Orihime, relax. If he's survived as long as he has mostly on his own, he'll be fine if you're gone a few hours."

"Are you two talking about me again?"

The two teens turned, seeing Hitsugaya standing in the doorway of Orihime's apartment, his arms crossed and a glare etched onto his features.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-san! You don't mind that me and Uryuu are going out for dinner tonight, do you?" Orihime yelped, surprised to see the white-haired Shinigami, even though he also lived in her apartment.

"No. I was planning on heading out anyways."

"Oh? Where to?" Uryuu asked, interested.

"Urahara Shoten. I figured I would drop by for a little while. I'll probably eat dinner there, if Urahara doesn't mind." Hitsugaya scratched his head, eyes closed. "I don't know when exactly I'll be back."

"That's fine; stay out as long as you want, Hitsugaya-san!"

Hitsugaya merely nodded and turned to walk away, but turned back to the two and spoke. "Please lock the door this time, Inoue."

"Okay!" Orihime gave a thumbs up, and grinned.

Uryuu turned to her. "You mean you never lock your door...?"

--

"Byakuya-bo!"

"I'd prefer if you didn't call me that."

Grinning, Yoruichi sat down. "Oh yeah? Get over it."

"Do you want some tea, Yoruichi?" Isshin asked, hands behind his back.

"No thanks, but I know you've got sake out. Gimme that."

Isshin grinned, and gave Byakuya a look that seemed to say; "I told you so!" before he scampered off to get a fresh jug.

"So there was an arrancar, huh?"

Byakuya nodded. "Renji dropped by not long ago. He said it was the Eighth espada, according to Rukia."

"He go over to his girlfriend's?"

"I suppose that he may have. But it's not my place to care." Byakuya replied with a sigh.

Yoruichi smiled lightly. "I guess not."

"Sake's here!"

Yoruichi was now grinning again. "Good! Gonna join us, Isshin?" She asked, taking the jug from her friend.

"No, I actually have some work to do in the clinic, although having Yamada-san here helps..." Isshin gave a dramatic sigh at the prospect of work, but smiled. "And besides, I should leave you two lovebirds alone..."

He only barely dodged the flying, hot spoon fresh from Byakuya's tea cup.

Yoruichi laughed as Isshin left the room, leaning toward Byakuya as she took a drink straight from the jug. "You need to relax, Byakuya-bo. You're too tense." She moved so she was behind him , her hands resting on his shoulders. "Tell you what. I'll give you a massage..._**if**_ you play some tag afterwards." She muttered next to his ear, still grinning.

A small anticipatory shudder ran through his body as she tightened her grip on his shoulders, kneading at the knots in his back. She was silent as she did it, but her hands as she massaged his shoulders spoke for her.

This went on for a few minutes until, with a light slap to his newly eased shoulders, Yoruichi straightened. "All done. How's that feel?"

"Better. Thank you." Byakuya replied, standing.

"Good. Now then...about that game of tag..." She spoke, grinning.

Byakuya let a small smile curl his own lips as well, before they both disappeared from the kitchen.

--

Urahara climbed down into his underground training ground by ladder and wondered if perhaps he should invest in stairs. They definitely would serve for a cooler entrance. But, that was for another day. As of now, he merely smiled when he saw Rukia and Karin both laying, asleep, on the ground not far from the ladder. As he got off the ladder, he walked over and crouched, placing a hand, lightly, on Rukia's shoulder.

"...Rukia-chan."

Rukia's eyelids fluttered, and she opened her eyes, looking up at him. "...Kisuke?" She sat up, rubbing an eye and yawning. "I fell asleep?"

"So did Karin." Urahara smiled. "You're probably just tired from earlier. That arrancar did take quite a bit of your reiatsu, after all." He extended a hand, which she took gratefully.

"Yeah, that's true. Are Yuzu and Jinta back yet?" Rukia asked, sitting up.

"No. I don't think you've been sleeping all that long."

"I probably haven't." Rukia replied, before looking down at Karin. "But Karin-chan fell asleep, so maybe I have."

"Oh, that reminds me." Urahara turned to Karin, placing a hand on her shoulder, much like he had with Rukia. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bac-y, Karin-chan."

Karin's eyes flew open and she jumped up in a fists up position. She then realized it was only Urahara, and relaxed. "Don't do that! I thought you were Dad, Urahara-san!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I just woke you up because there's someone here to see you." Urahara replied, his fan in front of his face. He looked up at the ladder's entrance, moving the fan so that his speech didn't come out quite as muffled. "Come on down!"

Hitsugaya jumped down the trapdoor the ladder connected to, landing in a crouched position, then standing, slowly. He walked over to Karin almost immediately. "How's your training going?" He asked, looking down at her slightly.

She didn't answer his question, merely grinning and poking his chest. "Ha, you're still only a little taller than me!" She spoke.

"...Urgh." Was all Hitsugaya could say, turning away, a vein barely popping on his forehead. "You know, I'm a guy, so I'll always be taller than you."

"Not if I hit puberty first."

"Bombs away!" Urahara shouted, scampering off behind a rock witha very surprised Rukia in tow. He peeked out from behind it, waving his fan. "Okay, go ahead and explode now, Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya slapped his face with his palm, and sighed. "...I give up."

--

Yuzu and Jinta walked into the shop, Jinta lugging around five of the six grocery bags. He saw Tessai, and handed them over. "Hey, Tessai, where's Urahara-san?" He asked, taking Yuzu's one bag.

Tessai looked over towards the trapdoor, and nodded his head towards it. "Down there, as well as Rukia-san, Karin-san, and Hitsugaya-san."

"Hey, maybe we should lock 'em all down there, and see who kills each other first?"

"That would be bad, Jinta-kun!" Yuzu exclaimed suddenly. "WHat if someone really did get hurt?"

Jinta blinked, then waved his hands in the air. "No, Yuzu, I was only kidding...Sorry." He spoke the last part quieter, blushing.


End file.
